The present application relates to information processing apparatuses, information processing methods, programs, and information processing systems. In particular, the present application relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program, and an information processing system which are capable of quickly obtaining identification information.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-317042 discloses an IC (integrated circuit) card that has secure elements for storing secure data of applications, such as electronic money. A reader/writer that reads/writes data from/to an IC card performs contactless communication based on NFC (near field communication) standards with a secure element or secure elements.
When an IC card has multiple secure elements, the reader/writer typically has to select, from the security elements, one secure element with which communication is to be actually performed.
In order to select one secure element with which communication is to be actually performed from the secure elements, the reader/writer requests all of the secure elements to report the identification numbers thereof. In response to the request, each secure element reports its identification information to the reader/writer at timing indicated by a time slot randomly selected by the secure element.